


Picture this

by tenebi



Series: Lucky and The Red Ranger [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Hanging Out, Playing in hair, Radio, Singing, Song Lyrics, Spring, Summer, Sunsets, image fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebi/pseuds/tenebi
Summary: This fic is the description of an image/scene. It's calm and you are enjoying hanging out with your friends. Suddenly a song starts playing on the radio...





	Picture this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay  
> so first of all: I need you to find a song... an old song in the first language of lucky cause her first language isn't English but it has to have this old vintage style a bit like la vie en rose or mon amour mon Ami. Keep the song near so that you can turn it on when it's needed.  
> So I hope you will enjoy this picture, I tried my best to make you picture the same scene as I did.  
> Enjoy !

Picture this  
Spring is slowly giving his place to summer. The entire gang was with you. You were all on the top of your building. The sun was saying his goodnight and the sky was getting its nightgown on. A soft wind was blowing throw your hair. Mickey had done something stupid again so Raph was running around trying to get his hands on him to “teach” him a lesson. Casey was snoring on the ground, but got stepped on by Mickey and joined Raphael. Leo was drinking a beer and looking at the view. Donnie was working on a weird gadget.  
You were seated on the cooler playing in April’s hair. Suddenly you hear Mickey calling for help, Raphael and Casey had succeeded. You chuckle a bit, turning the radio next to you on to act as if you have heard anything. Which worked cause he called an again. You and April giggled. Then went back to her head. A couple of minutes later, a song came out the radio…. (a/n okay start your music now) it was in your native language… it was soft you knew this song. You started humming as the song continued the humming slowly got replaced by some words place here then… until you were fully singing the song. Without you knowing, everyone had stopped to listen to you. For once you didn't mind.... At this instance you were happy.... You just wish it lasted forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic  
> If you did leave a kudo  
> if you have any critics leave a comment, good or bad it can always help.  
> I wish you a good day or night  
> See you all soon


End file.
